Puppet Technique
|image=320px-Sandaime Kazekage Puppet.jpg |kanji=傀儡の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kugutsu no Jutsu |literal english=Puppet Technique |english tv=Puppet Master Jutsu |viz manga=Art of the Puppet Master |parent jutsu=Chakra Threads |jutsu rank=C |jutsu classification=Hiden~Minoru Tribe~Ōtsutsuki Clan, Ninjutsu, Fighting Style, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Shinsuke Hakai, Kira (Sparks), Naraku (Sparks), Sasori (DP), Shigekuni Chikamatsu, Takehime, Abarai Uzumaki, Haruka Amaya, Seikatsu Ketsueki, Benji Ōtsutsuki, Obito Hyūga, Hotaru Miyagi,Genshou Yamaguchi, Izanagi Michi, Saito Otsutsuki, Lonto Senju, Tekkou, Gohan Urahara, Kariya Shinsui, Shi (Isei), Rikimaru Omoi, Ichi Sosuke, Jinpachi Senju, Kozan, Iyashi Chitai,Komaru Ken, Kyoma, Katori, Akagi,Soga Yotsugi, Asaka, Kisei Kumo, Dorita Saki, Grand Arcana,Itsuki Yamazaki, Harumi, Sakazuki, Rikou Raion, Daichi Nara, Ekaterina Kiroshika, Iko, Izanami Kurosankea, Kurotsumi Dōke, Mangetsu Hyūga, Masato, Sugimori Nobumori, Kuro Tsugachi, Amerashi, Eimii Runō, Tadashimura, Kumo Kimera, Tottori, Nui Kuchi, Ebizo Haruno, Kaminari, Samiya, Minobu Tetsuhara, Kisei Kumo/Childhood, Kisei Kumo/Adulthood,Asuchi, Oshikiri, Jingū, Morakai, Ace Korimachi, Cobra, Hiroshi Ōtsutsuki, Maikeru Chikamatsu, Sabakku,Ryushiro, Naomi Senju, Fukkatsu, Zaruke Uchiha, Tsuta, Tenmei Uchiha, Hidou Kyouji, Hidou Kyouji(Doll Memory), Kameko, Hanako Yagami, Shinsei Hyuga, Shano Konjiki, Odokemono Chikamatsu, Konoe Nakajima, Joō, Inare, Ningyō Nara |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Puppet Technique is a unique ninjutsu fighting style; this technique uses chakra threads to control puppets like marionettes. Any number of chakra threads can be used to control a puppet, but users with more skill can use fewer strings per puppet. Both Chiyo and Sasori demonstrated the ability to control entire puppets perfectly using just one thread. While most would normally be able to control ten puppets at most (one per finger), Sasori's self-modification allowed him to control up to one hundred puppets at a time. This technique has few weaknesses: according to Shino Aburame's observations during his fight against Kankurō, the Puppet Technique is a long range style, meaning that the puppeteers are weak against close range fighters. Since most puppeteer use his or her hands to manipulate the puppets, if their hands are disabled, then the technique can be neutralized. And because the puppet's movements are based on the mechanisms that were installed inside, interfering with said mechanisms can greatly stall the puppet entirely. This was demonstrated by Shino during his fight against Kankurō, where he used his bugs to infiltrate Karasu's joints, rendering the puppet immobile. And then again by Sasori, who used the Third Kazekage's Iron Sand to stall Chiyo's mechanical Chakra shields. Also, while controlling the puppet, the user is wide open if the opponent bypasses the puppet. For this reason, puppeteers avoid hand to hand battle, relying almost exclusively on their puppets instead. Another weakness is that a puppet's movement is dependent on the will of the user, and as such there will be a time lag between the user's commands and the puppet's response. Sasori has managed to create innovative methods that can bypass such weaknesses, such as Hiruko, which is worn like a disguise, serving as armour and defending himself from attacks, and converting himself into a puppet, he can fight at close range without worrying about leaving himself wide open for a counter attack. In Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower, the main antagonist Mukade could use this technique. He connected the chakra strings to a large pillar, and was able to control an entire nation full of puppets. He could also use this technique to control people against their will.